Pick-up Lines 4: TezuFuji
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Fuji tries pick-up lines on Tezuka because she wants him to date her. He surprises her with a line of his own that makes her speechless. Genderbending, Fem!Fuji, Perfect Pair, Bold Fuji


**Disclaimer: **Konomi Takeshi-sensei definitely.

**Summary: **Fuji tries pick-up lines on Tezuka because she wants him to date her. He surprises her with a line of his own that makes her speechless.

**Notes: **To my friend who asked for TezuFuji flirting and wanted a bold female Fuji! I hope you like it!

And for Guest0038, any name will be okay as long as I can know it's you and not Guest, Guest or Guest~ I'm really happy you like the Silver pair!

Enjoy, and please review!

**Warnings: **Genderbending, Fem!Fuji, OOC, bold Fuji flirting with Tezuka the school idol.

* * *

Tezuka just _knew_ these cerulean gorgeous eyes, hiding behind closed lids, were fixated upon him. And it wasn't anyway by coincidence that Fuji was holding a broom and pretending to be swiping dust off the floor when he discovered a piece of paper in his pencils case.

**"You must be a broom, cuz you just swept me off my feet~" **was what the paper said. Tezuka immediately raised his head to glare at the culprit when he saw her making a sweeping motion with a sway of her hips. He had to fight back the blush threatening to give his anger away.

…

It _just somehow _had to be a coincidence that Fuji was walking behind him silently, while he became nervous each passing second. He finally couldn't take it and turned around abruptly causing her to come to a halt with a curious tilt of her head.

"What is it this time, Fuji?" he tried to sound patient, telling himself that this was his best friend since junior high and he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her because it was that much precious.

"Nothing," she said with a careless shrug, then gave him a dreamy look as she came closer and placed her hands flat on his chest, ".. I just hope you know how to give CPR.." her eyes opened half-way and she threw him a sexy look, ".. because you're taking my breath away.."

In the next second, she backed away, hands behind her back, that cute innocent smile back on her face as she twirled and skipped away with a wink while the bespectacled boy was left there alone, frozen, as he tried to cool his head off and make the obvious flush on his face die down.

He failed, and steamed, maybe..

…

He was sitting behind a desk in the student council room when Fujiko-chan made her entrance with a new line.. though she was holding a paper..

Tezuka lifted his head from the paperwork in his hands and gave her a nod of acknowledgement, before he _tried_ to get back to his work.

The pretty brunette went around his desk and gently shoved everything aside choosing to take the papers' place as she faced her love interest, not minding that her school skirt had rode up a couple of inches higher. No mercy for poor Tezuka as he was still looking down and caught the sight of her shamelessly exposed legs.

His head lifted up immediately when he felt all the blood go to his brain.

"What is it, Fuji?" his words came out strained.

Fuji pursed her lips and tapped them with the pen in her hand then looked at the paper in her hand then at the chestnut-haired teen. "I'm writing a term paper on the finer things in life, a~and I was wondering if I could interview you." She nodded at the end, as if to persuade.

"Fuji.." he said slowly, stood up towering over her and looked directly in her eyes which were open now, ".. I am clearly not a thing, and" _even though I'm flattered and all_ ".. you should head to class."

Fuji shook her head slowly and leaned in closer holding his gaze, "Gosh, you have to give me a map.. I keep getting lost in your eyes.."

"NOW!"

The brunette jumped from her place and hurried out the door with a snicker, not missing his reddened cheeks.

…

Tezuka sighed as he finished summarizing his problem to his best male friend, Oishi, whose lips thinned into a line as he considered the situation.

"You know, Tezuka, maybe it's partly your fault."

Tezuka's almost desperate eyes fell on him, "How so?"

"Well, you never said something to stop her. Fuji will if you just tell her to, because she is not the type to cross the line."

Tezuka's face dropped into his palms, "But that's the problem.." he said weakly.

"Eh?"

He turned his head so that he could look at Oishi from the corner of his eye, cheeks obviously gaining a pink tinge, ".. I _don't_ want her to stop.."

…

Tezuka was the last one in classroom, packing his things, when she entered the class and noticed him.

"Hey, I forgot something in here." Fuji said and moved to her desk that was behind his by three.

As if on cue, he heard a ringtone then her voice as she answered the call, "Hello?... Oh, yeah. He's here… Sure, I'll tell him." And she hung up. The brunette's closed eyes moved up and caught him looking at her in something between curiosity, befuddlement and worry. She pocketed her phone and shrugged.

"That was Cupid. He said he wants you to give me my heart back."

That was just so cute, that Tezuka couldn't help but let out a small involuntary smile.

"Oh, my dear! Did the sun just shine from here or that was really your smile for me?!" and before he can even react, he felt a pair of lips press fast to his cheek before Fuji disappeared all together from the room.

Tezuka couldn't catch himself and slid to the ground, hand covering his face which was flaming red right then. God, Fuji sure did know what stubborn meant.

…

Tezuka was on the roof when he heard a cheerful sweet voice calling to him, and he looked up to see Fuji looking down at him. He noted a cute clip on the side of her head that was clasping her bangs away from her forehead. She looked cute..

"May I sit here with you, Te-zu-ka?"

Her flirting and the kiss from the day before all came to him at once but he just shook his head mentally and grunted in a positive answer watching as she sat down next to him neatly like a lady would do.

He heard a sigh, and quirked a fine eyebrow, throwing a look at his best friend. Was there something wrong with her?

Fuji closed her eyes and decided that her next line was something she truly felt, "Why must you look so good every day, Tezuka? Can't you take a break and let me concentrate on something else for a change?" Tezuka was the only thing on her mind lately. Her love for him was so much that she didn't know what to do with all these feelings.

Tezuka placed his bento down with a soft tap, Fuji mirroring the move when he shifted to face her, "Fuji, what is it that you want from me?"

"I've told you before," she started, a hint of tiredness and sadness in her undertone, ".. I want a date with you. Even just one would be enough for me.."

Fuji honestly thought that maybe it's time for her to give up. She had been trying to get Tezuka to like her for a long while, but all her tries were futile. As if really, the only thing on his mind was tennis and school. She was becoming tired of chasing after him, and began to lose hope. Not wanting Tezuka to see the hurt in her eyes, she turned away and lingered her gaze on a spot so far away.

On the other side, Tezuka had already made his mind and actually readied something for a comeback at her flirts. He knew of Fuji's feelings towards him, but was always nervous of approaching. He didn't know how to deal with things of emotions and matters of heart, but now he would. For her sake, he would.

"Fuji," he started with a gentler tone, and the genius, hearing that, turned to him expecting a rejection or something of the same line. What greeted her was silence though, and they both kept staring at each other's eyes.

A couple of moments later, Tezuka grumbled, covered his face with his palm (his typical reaction when he was embarrassed) and blurted out, "You're too beautiful that I forgot my pick-up line.."

Fuji's mouth fell open as she stared at the teen in front of her in surprise. Had he really said that?! Tezuka Kunimitsu, the stoic boy and the student council president just said that?!

She wasn't expecting something like that for the next months, so she couldn't help the hard blush that took over her face as she related the 'pick-up line' word that must have meant Tezuka was going to-..

Her thought was cut off when a pair of lips descended on her open ones and a tongue devoured her sweet cavern lovingly. When Tezuka's tongue brushed over her own, she gave off a moan and reached out to wrap her arms around his neck as they kissed each other with force of longing. Both of them longed to do that, and the courage it took only came now.

When they parted for breath, both their eyes were slightly wide as they comprehended _what had just happened?_ between them.

Tezuka's eyes blinked once as his line came back to him and he smirked, noticing that the arm that was circling around her waist tightened its hold, "I was wondering if you had an extra heart; mine seems to be stolen."

Fuji did one thing.

She pulled him by the collar into another French kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **I fell in love with Perfect pair all over again!

Please leave a review! And if you'd like to read about a pair flirting, just let me know!

1-MomoRyo  
2-SanaYuki  
3-ShishiTori  
4-TezuFuji


End file.
